The present invention relates to diaphragm pumps and in particular to compressed air driven double diaphragm pumps.
Compressed air driven double diaphragm pumps are known. Such pumps are commonly used in paint spraying applications. Typically these pumps comprise twin air regulators which independently control the pump and spray gun pressures, plus an outlet fluid filter/bypass pressure dump assembly along with a filtered inlet for providing clean and filtered fluid to the spray gun. The contents of the fluid material container can be constantly replenished whilst the pump is in operation, enabling all of the spray material to be used without waste thereby minimizing down time and facilitating quick and simple color change operations.